Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carousel-type printing system including a plurality of printing units and a revolver for conveying the objects from one printing unit to another.
Printing systems of that type are used to print on non-planar objects such as balls or cups, which may be referred to as three-dimensional objects or as objects having curved surfaces.
U.S. Patent Application US 2002/0097280 A1 discloses a carousel-type printing system. That prior art system has a motor for rotating a revolver and a plurality of motors for rotating object retaining elements. Every retaining element has its own motor, a fact which is unfavorable in terms of manufacturing costs.